Mortal Kombat end of days
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: What if the Darksiders universe is the same universe of Mortal Kombat plus in the original and current timeline. Also the four horsemen are one defenders of earth in both timelines, the same in the games in their series well at least. the Horsemen and their children Will saved the realms in the only one way possible, "Mortal Kombat."
1. Chapter 1

Preview

Summary and asking for Help

**Hello again my friend, I need someone to help me on the newest story an Co-writer, like in every new story. Anyway i need, someone to help me with the new Darksiders and Mortal Kombat crossover. The story it's started in the end of the Original Mortal Kombat timeline when everyone in the battle Armageddon, dies and the winner of the prize of Armageddon is Shao Kahn, and Raiden, and you won't believe who these people are with the Four Horsemen, but the since the power of Blazes grant the user's physical, power and abilities increase to omnipotent levels he easily defeated the Four, and Raiden. he is at the Elder Gods level and suppress the Charred Council as Raiden had the four to**** gather around him. He told them to this might be their only hope even though all them were doubt them because they were the one who convinced him to fight against Shao Khan and the forces of darkness. When before the start of the final battle the forces of Good and the army of heaven, were getting ready of the battle that will determine the fate of the universe.**

**Raiden appears before them trying to stop them the Horsemen who are with the army of good, revealed to the allies, that his recent action. ever since both Raiden, the four failed attempted to stopped the Deadly alliance when the five nearly defeated the Deadly Alliance. However Samual. Who join them in the last second with the Ermac who trapped them with his telekinesis then Onaga, appeared. Ordering Ermac to released the heroes and when Raiden sacrifice himself the Four able to be saved by Ermac and they were able to escaped anyway they were told by Fujin, who explain of Raiden's recent behavior and found out he was approach by Shinnok and decided to join him in order to protect earth realm. Similar how Shao Khan approach him as will along with Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Onaga finally Samual and Lilith who promised to stay away from Earth if he help them get Blazes power and prevented, the forces of light to make it in the battle.**

**Even one was shocked about that. then Death challenge Raiden, Mortal kombat and defeated him. He said the exact words that Raiden said to the Four when about what is right and taught them the greater good and something worth fighting for. Raiden got into deep thinking and agrees to it but Death said he and the Four will take Raiden to the Elder Gods for his crimes and convince them to purified to get rid of Onaga's evil energy. So skip to the present Death convince, them to do it as Raiden to chant ancient god languages as Shao Kahn are summon five spears floated ready to aim, hit and killed them as Raiden whisper to say the word saying he must win that what we all say saying that it our only say it our last chance. Then Shao Kahn were about throw the spears as he did, they all say "He must win" that sent the message to their younger self as through Raiden's amulet and their both got an headache. **

**So I need someone who knows the Mortal Kombat the original timeline, and second Timeline and the Darksiders universe which both it and Mortal Kombat universe are the same universe. The elder gods and the Charred councils work together but the Elder Gods have complete authority over the Charred council their charged was to maintained balance with the heaven and hell but the Heaven where the angel are in is a different heaven, while the heaven where the gods are created and where good people go when they died is called the higher heaven, then the Hell where the demons are called the dark kingdom where Lucifer, rule which In the Mortal Kombat lore Lucifer rules the Nether Realm. So Lucifer did rule the Nether realm in this story and the lesser hell but Shinnok and Quan Chi overthrow, him. Now he's ruler of the lesser hell and developed an intense hatred toward the two. Anyway, are you guys going to help me do the story help. Make the four developed a scene humanity and it's just playing awesome. Also I love If we need to make mortal Kombat 11 intro for the four horsemen and their fatal blow so could I my fans you guys to help me.**

**The name of The children of Death's Joseph and Mariah and War is Johnthan and Oliva and Fury is Lola and Strife's son is Terence. Their spouse is death wife Della, War's wife Marie, and Fury's husband the Hunter who name is John turner and Strife's wife Jewel. And their humans I need a co-writer please. **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue Remake the Fates**

**The universe is an strange and mysterious place. However it is not the only reality that we know of, there's immeasurable numbers of galleries of the multiverses, uncountable numbers of realities, and alternative ones as well. The story we all know about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are true, but there is another universe where worlds and realm fight for endless number of wars and bloodshed throughout its cosmos. This universe is called Mortal Kombat but there is another universe where. The horsemen's universe and the Mortal Kombat universe are one. So my friends we are going in that universe the Four Horsemen and Mortal Kombat constantly fight for survival. The battle for Armageddon is over and Shao Kahn conqueror of worlds have won and all hope is lost until this happens**

The battle was fierce but all is lost now. The corpses of angel and demon, Outworlders, Edenians, Shokans, hell spawns, cryomancers, human, as well as cyborg, and half Nephilims, etc. The battle for Armageddon, is over. The kombatants of the force of good and evil have slaughter each other. Only Raiden the god of thunder and the four Horsemen of the apocalypse stand between The warlord Shao Kahn conqueror of world. From, ruling all of creation.

The battle was predate by the elder gods and the charred council. They have Edenians god Argus and his lover Delia to created Blaze and to have the two sons Draven and Deagon, to compete of fighting for Blaze powers and all of this means if one kombatant wins then he or she will kill Blaze and absorbed his powers and amplified their powers and abilities into omnipotence level and grant a single wish. However Shao Kahn, got to Blaze before Draven do, and gain the power of Armageddon. Now the five Raiden and The Four have challenge Shao Kahn into Mortal Kombat the very Last stand to protect Earth realm.

Through they fought valiantly they have fail. Shao Kahn was too powerful with powers increase and the power of Armageddon he effortlessly defeated them. Now they are laying in defeat on the stone floor on top of the pyramid of Argus. Laughter of the callous warlord can be heard from a mile. "where are the Council and the Elder Gods, Raiden. " he laugh, no chuckle, Raiden and the Four Horsemen are struggle to get up. The conqueror grab the god by the collar they "their pathetic law and mortal Kombat shackle me no longer." He beats Raiden By back handing him, he throw him in the side of the top pyramid spitting out blood he turn over and Shao Kahn place large foot on the dark thunder god chest "my venom spreads it is the end of all things." Raiden shouted "STOPPED" in vain "it is done" said Shao Kahn. He lifts the god to his eye level, to speak " your time has past, he threw Raiden to where the amulet shatters then a great desperate idea came he look around to the four. Fury struggles to stand up Death is unconscious, War badly wound, only Strife was well enough for this. Shao Kahn march toward Raiden then Raiden use his lightning to shocked Shao Kahn long enough, he ran to Strife and got him up

"Strife listen to me we got one last chance to end this. please put your hand up" Strife look at him confused "why, what could your amulet be our only chance." "you have trust me it could give your past self message of this time to Shao Kahn. I going to sent to our past self to stopped Shao Kahn please." Strife was hesitated to asked so he did it he lift his hands and the god put the remains of the amulet. On his hand and speak an ancient god language. "and now say it with me Shao Kahn was ready to throw his energy spears towards the two. Raiden look and turn towards Strife "ready," "this better work Raiden," "hope so as well," the conqueror shouted a war cry as he threw the spears but second before it hit, the two this with their eyes glow white "he must win" then the spear hits, however image as we see including Raiden making the deal with Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, Onaga, Shang shung, and Samuel, as well as Lucifer, and Lilith, then him turning Liu Kang into a zombie, then Raiden, the four riders, Samuel the deadly alliance, team up against Onaga, and Raiden cry has he cuddle Liu Kang body and up the first tournament of Mortal Kombat. Then it ended as he see Raiden and Strife held their heads in pain Liu Kang help Raiden, and Death and the four horsemen looked at strife. As well as Strife's son Terrance who known as Hunter and the fours' children. War's son and daughter Johnathan and Oliva also known as Warzone and Warpath, Death's children Joseph and Mariah their known as Dread and Decay and finally Fury daughter Lola also known as Carnage. They all look at Strife "Dad are you ok." "I'm fine son just future precognition." Death spoke "Are you sure Brother." "yes actually" as Raiden was done reassure Liu Kang he got everyone to focus on the first round of the tournament.

**The chapter was hard so here it is. Hope this is great for my audience. **


End file.
